geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
Move meetups to its own page? I'm only asking because its getting fairly large (currently about 65 entries) and bound to get much larger. Joe Cursio (talk) 19:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Now up to 78 Joe Cursio (talk) 15:37, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Now up to 97 Joe Cursio (talk) 18:08, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Page size limit? Is there a limit to the page size? I'm attempting to add a line and it thinks I'm attempting to remove a bunch of stuff. If so, then I recommend moving the speculative fiction to its own page. Joe Cursio (talk) 00:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : Hi, thanks for your work! It's a huge list now. I am not sure why your attempt to add to it was being blocked — there might be a size limit, I'm not sure, but if there is, it isn't well documented. I cleaned up a bit. I've moved the SFF list to Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/SFF, linked to it from Conference anti-harassment/Adoption and I think it contains all the deleted items now, but please check. Thank you again Thayvian (talk) 05:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, the separate page helped. I guess there is not a size limit issue. As it turns out, one of the links to a single con is now rejected by spam. This rejected any change while that one link remained on the page. There was no way to figure out which link caused the problem except for trying to add a few links at a time to an incomplete list. The problematic link is for Chicago TARDIS; and I sent a message to the spam blocker. 05:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) "Similar to this policy" The top of this page says "These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy." However, it includes a number of conferences etc which have policies quite dissimilar from ours -- ranging from ones that don't offer reporting mechanisms, to those that are a single line in length and limited to particular use cases (one hackerspace's only mention of harassment is to disallow it in their network ToS), to those that are based on the aspirational "We are welcoming and respectful!" model. Do all of these belong on this list? Should we widen the scope? Should we annotate items on the list, somehow, with what sort of policy they have? --Skud (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You are absolutely correct that some/many policies are dissimilar, and could easily be considered deficient. I was thinking of creating criteria to evaluate individual policies, similar to either this in Code_of_conduct_evaluations or perhaps the “Scalzi” criteria for SFF cons. The steampunk and comic book sections Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/SFF has some work-in-progress in this direction. PS: In defense of including the PSU Web Conference, it does say "We do not tolerate harassment of conference participants in any form. If you feel threatened or violated as a result of intimidating, harassing, abusive, discriminatory, derogatory or demeaning conduct, please immediately notify a conference staff member, who can be identified wearing an 'Ask Me' button. Likewise, please immediately notify a staff member if you notice that someone else is being subjected to such behavior." --Joe Cursio (talk) 03:19, August 1, 2014 (UTC)